Is everything always what it seems?
by Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter
Summary: HG title is more based on how the story is written and overall plot. HBP spoilers. Set after HBP. During seventh year but no hogwarts. Really hard to do a summary for this story so just trust me. please review!
1. A nervous man

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

This will probably be a shorter story but multiple chapters. Don't worry I won't forget about Georgia Virginia, the girl who helped them all or South Hallway, third door on your right.

Chapter 1 The Start

Harry Potter came down the steps of the Burrow freshly showered and very anxious. Everyone was gathering downstairs for dinner. It was Christmas Eve and the trio was home for Christmas. Two of the remaining Horcruxes were gone and two more needed to be found. It had been six months since Ginny had confronted him at Bill and Fleur's wedding but he remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at a small table during the reception. They were silently watching most of the guest dancing on the dance floor, Harry sat idly playing with the butterbeer bottle in his hand. Suddenly Ron puffed up his chest, stood and turned to Hermione._

"_Mione would you..er..dance with me?" Ron looked a little sick._

"_Sure, Ron." Hermione smiled shyly and Ron beamed as he whisked her away. Harry gave a small smirk at the couple. Ginny put her chin in her hand, elbow leaning on the table and gave a big sigh. Harry heard and turned his head towards her, he noticed she was watching the dancing couples longingly._

"_Gin, do you want to dance?" He asked standing._

"_Sure!" Ginny's eyes lit up and he couldn't help but smile._

_They approached the dance floor as a slow song came on. Harry pulled Ginny up into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. They rocked back and forth to the beat of the song, enjoying the silence and just holding each other._

_Suddenly Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes._

"_Harry."_

"_Mmm."_

"_Look into my eyes, please." Harry sensed the need to do what she asked and so he opened his eyes and locked them with hers. _

"_Harry I Love you." Ginny said so easily but so sincerely._

"_Gin.." Harry's eyes were pained._

"_Harry if I don't know that you care, I don't know if I can wait. I've done that for years now and to be honest it's making me sick. I'll wait for you until the end of the world if I know you care. To know that you care, we need to be together. I have watched you lately and I can see how depressed you are, how can you win when your hearts not in it? I understand Harry that I can't go to battle with you, but I'm already in danger, everyone in the world is...but I'll wait at home for you. Just tell me we can be together...now..not when we you win because I don't know if I could handle that_."_Ginny paused and took a deep breath, waiting for Harry's response. When it didn't come she took another breath, "You know what, forget it Harry. Good Luck. Just don't expect me to be waiting when you come back. Goodbye." Then she turned away and started for the burrow because it was taking everything she had not to let the tears pour._

_As she walked away Harry came out of his shock and ran after her, catching up he grabbed her arm and she spun around._

"_Gin, I'm afraid."_

"_Afraid? What's the great Harry Potter possibly afraid of?" Ginny replied with a sarcastic tone and laugh._

"_Of losing you." And Harry cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. _

"_It's a good thing that worked because I don't know if I could let you go that easily." Ginny laughed and Harry pulled her into the biggest hug she had ever had._

_End Flashback._

Everyone was in the kitchen waiting while Mrs. Weasley put the final touches on the meal. Finally everyone sat down. Mr. Weasley sat at one end while Mrs. Weasley sat at the other. Everyone else filled in the middle, everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting next to their wives or girlfriends.

As the meal progressed, everyone became more engrossed in separate conversations. Suddenly Harry pushed back his chair silently to avoid being noticed. He kneeled down on the floor and pulled out a box from his pocket. Ginny was involved in a conversation with Hermione and was startled when Harry grabbed her hand.

"Hey Ginny?" Harry said quietly. He wanted to do this quickly before people would notice him on the ground. Ginny turned around and looked down at Harry.

"Harry..."

"Ginny will you marry me?" Harry asked opening the small box to reveal and large diamond surrounded by smaller ones set on a gold band.

"YES!" Ginny shrieked! This finally caused the crowded and loud room to instantly become quiet. Harry got back in his chair quickly and gave Ginny a long kiss.

"Ginny? Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry just asked me to marry him!" Ginny exclaimed and suddenly there was a loud uproar from the entire kitchen. Everyone was giving their congratulations and if it was possible the noise in the kitchen was ten times louder than before Ginny's shriek.

Almost loud enough to hide the loud **BANG **that came from the backyard.


	2. Bang

1Ok so this story may seem very rushed but I promise at the end everything will make sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 2Bang!

Harry stood up quickly with his wand drawn. The rest of the Weasley family followed him. The bang had come from the backyard. Harry ran out the back door towards the noise. When he got there he stopped for a split second at the sight in front of him. There were hundreds of Death Eaters in long black robes in the yard. They were getting into formation. Several gasp came from behind Harry as the rest of the occupants of the Burrow saw what was going on. Suddenly there was another earth shattering bang. Harry immediately knew what it was.

Lord Voldemort appeared in the center of the Death Eater formation. When he spoke his voice was magnified so that everyone could hear him.

"Well Potter. It's nice to see you here. Decide to take some time off from hunting horcruxes to spend Christmas at the so called home of these blood traitors?"

"What do you want?" As soon as Harry said it he knew how stupid it sounded.

"Don't be dense boy. And don't stall either. You know exactly what I'm doing here."

"Do I?" Harry decided to just go with it.

"Of course. I know very well that Dumbledore told you the Prophecy and all about my immortality. And you of course being the noble brat that you are, have tried to stop me and complete the prophecy."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Exactly. So let us not waste anytime with these pleasantries. I am going to kill you now before you can stop me." Voldemort smirked evilly.

"A little confident are we?" Harry asked.

"Could ask you the same thing." Voldemort laughed.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry screamed at Voldemort but he just jumped out of the way.

Meanwhile Charlie had gone inside and flooed the Ministry. All the aurors and order members were on their way. Their force would soon be close to the Death Eaters. At that moment some where apparating in the Burrow's front yard. When the Death Eaters saw the light sides force growing stronger they started to attack. Soon an all out battle was taking place.

While everyone else was battling Harry and Voldemort were circling each other.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted and hit Harry. Harry took it as well as he could. When the curse was taken off he was out of breath.

They shot more curses at each othe. Some hitting, most missing. Both were getting tired and weak. Finally Voldemort shouted,

"Avada-" But mid sentence Harry shouted

"Expelliarmus!" Once again Harry and Voldemort's wands connected with a narrow beam of light. Harry got the familiar feeling of an electric charge going through him. Once again Harry and Voldemort rose from the ground. Everyone stopped fighting to watch what was going on. They landed to the side of the battle ground. Then the light split into many beams. Harry remembered all of this from before. They were surrounded by a web of light beams. Harry waited to hear the voice telling him not to break the connection. He waited and waited for it. He could feel his energy draining from holding on. He waited more but still nothing.

Then he saw the bead of light on the connection between the wands move towards him. Harry remembered this too. He tried to push it back towards Voldemort but he couldn't. Maybe he had to wait until it almost got to him. So he waited some more. It seemed to take ages for the bead to travel closer. Finally the bead was almost to his wand, Harry used all his might to try and push the bead but it wasn't moving. Why? He started to panic. Had Voldemort learned what to do since last time and now he was stronger than before. Was his will to kill more powerful than Harry's will to live? No, thought Harry, it can't be.

So Harry tried again. He used all his might to edge that bead towards Voldemort but it wouldn't budge. While Harry used his last energy to push the bead the other way, Voldemort took advantage and used his energy and pushed towards Harry.

The bead connected with Harry's wand. This time there were no echoing noises or people coming out of a wand. Because Harry had never killed anyone. No this time there was a bright flashing green and red light that blinded everyone for 50 miles.

When the light subsided everyone looked over to see Voldemort standing with an evil grin looking down at the jet black haired, green eyed boy laying on the ground, dead.

"Harry!" Ginny called trying to run towards him while her brothers held her back, away from Voldemort. But more importantly away from the horrible sight of the boy-who-lived's dead body.


	3. How do you want your eggs?

1Well guys here is the last chapter to this story and I hope you all like it.

Chapter 3 How do you want your eggs?

Ginny Weasley sat up in her bed suddenly. She was completely confused. She had sweat dripping down her face. When all her senses fully awoke she could smell the frying grease of bacon from downstairs in the kitchen.

She quickly slid out of bed and crossed to the door. She rubbed her eyes and walked down the stairs. When she got near the kitchen she could hear someone humming. She walked through the door and there was the tall jet black haired, green eyed man with his back turned away from her.

She sighed and walked over to him. She was just about to try to scare him when he turned around.

"So how do you want your eggs this morning?" He asked smiling down at her.

"I'm not sure yet." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him good morning.

"Honey why are you so sweaty? Are you all right?" He asked. Then it all came back to her. Her dream.

"Oh yeah I just had a really bad dream." She answered letting go of him so he could continue making breakfast.

"Oh. Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked a little concerned.

"Sure." She went over and sat down at the table as he brought the bacon over. When he turned his back on her to get the eggs out of the fridge she stole a piece of bacon off the plate. Just as she was about to put it in her mouth,

"Ginny put it down."

"Yes, sir. Honestly its like you have eyes in the back of your head." She laughed. "Imagine what would happen if you had a magical eye like Mad-eye Moody." He chuckled at that.

"So anyway tell me about your dream."

"Well it was at the burrow on Christmas Eve. You came down the steps and you were acting all funny. Then you proposed to me." Ginny started. She told him all about the proposal and then how the Burrow was attacked.

"And remember you told me what happened at the graveyard. In your fourth year and your wands connected?"

"Yes."

"Well that happened again. But this time that bead of light hit your wand instead and it killed you."

"Wow."

"Yeah then this morning I woke up and I couldn't remember where I was and I thought you had really died and then I saw you in the kitchen and I realized that it was all just a dream."

"I'm glad. And honey remember Voldemort's gone and you never have to worry about him again."

"I know."


End file.
